Pete's Fancy
by coprime
Summary: Pete fantasizes. mm


Title: Pete's Fancy   
  
Pairing: Pete/Berg   
  
Disclaimer: The guys belong to In Front Productions and 20th Century Fox. But I'm not making any money on this whatsoever. The song "Miserable" belongs to Lit.   
  
Summary: Pete fantasizes.   
  
Warnings: Contains a man fantasizing about another man. If you don't like, then leave.   
  
Notes: // denotes song lyrics. ** for emphasis.   
  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated. I want to do a sequel involving Berg but am not really motivated. Please motivate me.   
  
~Pete's Fancy~   
  
//You make me come...//   
  
Pete sat down at the kitchen table with Berg. Berg was talking on about something and didn't really need Pete to listen, only to nod at the right times. And so Pete's mind wandered to areas it probably shouldn't. From his angle, Pete could just see a part of Berg's ear.   
  
He started thinking that it was a very nice ear. It would look very nice with a small earring, perhaps silver and sapphire. Then he thought that the ear didn't really need an earring to look sexy. It was able to do that all on its own. And then he was pressed up next to Berg and said ear was in his mouth. He was suckling on the ear, memorizing its feel...And Berg was saying something that required an answer.   
  
"Y'know, Pete, I've been thinking of becoming a beekeeper in my spare time. As a source of extra income. Hmm? What do you think?"   
  
"I am listening to you. You don't have to say some ridiculous comment to prove it."   
  
"So, if you know what I said, it shouldn't be a problem to answer my question."   
  
"And it's not. So, do you actually still want my opinion?"   
  
"Yes, I do. I would *love* to know your thoughts on the subject in question."   
  
"Well, I don't think it's a very good idea. After all, those bees could harm your skin and we couldn't have such an object of perfection getting marred for any reason."   
  
"Guess you were paying attention. Drats. Thought I almost had you there. So, back to what I was saying before the bees." And Berg droned on.   
  
Pete was still caught on the bit about the bees however. He didn't want any per se, but bees produced honey. And there was this area of exposed skin just above the V-neck cut of Berg's shirt which would look really nice with honey. And Pete could then lick it off. And he'd have honey-flavored Berg. And perhaps Berg could have honey-flavored Pete later on if he wanted...   
  
"And this time I know you're not listening to what I've been saying."   
  
"How do you know?!"   
  
"You would've made some comment."   
  
"Not necessarily."   
  
"Yes, you would've."   
  
"Why are you so sure? Hmmm...? Gotcha there."   
  
"I was talking about Ashley. Admit defeat while you're not yet pitiful."   
  
"Fine, alright, I concede. So, what were you saying about that diabolical succubus spawned from Satan's loins?"   
  
"Oh, not much, only that it's sorta weird having her nearby but not being able to have her."   
  
//You make me complete...//   
  
"You need to get over her. She wasn't healthy. It would have lead to ruin no matter what."   
  
"Thank you for confidence in my choices."   
  
"Always there for ya. You'll find someone else though. In time."   
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. But who? I mean, I don't exactly have women tripping over each other for the chance to date me..." And once more Berg droned on.   
  
Pete's mind again wandered, only now he also listened for key phrases in case of another listening check. Pete knew who he wanted for Berg to date. Him. Pete knew that Berg cared for him. It was actually surprising that Berg hadn't picked up on Pete's feelings by now. Pete always helped Berg out if he really needed it. Never got mad at him for his stupid stunts.   
  
And Pete knew why he was so forgiving with the blond doctor. Without Berg, Pete would never have explored the world. Through Berg, he could do just about anything he wanted, act out any fantasy. Almost any fantasy. The ones involving erotic Berg he couldn't. Berg had forced him to examine the choices he'd made about his life. Berg showed him that those choices were wrong and had helped him onto a better path.   
  
And now Pete was sounding *really* corny. Oh well, his reasons for wanting to have Berg for his own were corny. He could live with that. Because Berg made just about everything all right. And Berg was questioning Pete's listening again.   
  
"Pete, are you sure everything's ok? This is the third time you've spaced out on me."   
  
"Everything's fine. And I haven't been spacing."   
  
"Oh no? Think you can name what I last said?"   
  
"Course." Pete mentally reviewed last key words. Research. Whatever's the name of the boss doctor lady. Ashley has different shift. Not want to face some patient. "You're leaving for work soon and you're not looking forward to it."   
  
"Not quite, but close. I'm going to run errands before I go to the hospital. Other than that, perfect."   
  
"Have fun while you're out."   
  
"I will. You know me Pete." Berg stretched out of his chair and walked out the front door, grabbing his jacket on the way.   
  
//You make me completely miserable.//   
  
Pete watched Berg leave with a small sigh escaping his lips. Berg was so desirable and wonderful and he couldn't get any one of the people he chased after to care back. Sure, they would flirt with him, but it never developed beyond that. Except Ashley which was the forbidden fruit for Berg.   
  
And the one who really cared for him would never get Berg to care back. Once or twice, Pete had hinted at his feelings, but Berg had never picked them up. Or if he did, he pretended not to. It saddened Pete to think of both of them being depressed alone when they could be happy together.   
  
Pete shied his thoughts away from this line of thought. The few times he had let it continue had only served in making him feel even more miserable. Perhaps he could go back to the Berg fantasy with the honey. That was certainly a pleasant one. What other foods might he be able to use? Food for thought, in the most literal sense. 


End file.
